


A Warning

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Black Family, Family Drama, Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sully our name and you'll seeYour branch cut from the tree





	

I heard you damning us  
I heard you say you weren't like me or them  
I know we're the pure kind  
But you're pure too, cos, and it shows

Some are made to be kings  
Some are meant for the drudges, all crushed and mute  
But everybody has their roles  
It's not a talk of "who," just one of "blood" and "pureness"

Watch your tongue, or you'll join the mud  
Your blood's not a promise of safety  
Sully our name and you'll see  
Your branch cut from the tree

I was there for the last traitor  
The air had been alive with betrayal  
And I sat beside Bellatrix and I heard her cheer  
As our sister was burned off the tapestry  
And I swallowed back my wails

But still I mouth their names  
My fingers circle the smudges on the tree  
I hear their voices sometimes at night  
I feel their absences when at home  
When I'm not too guilt-ridden that is when I know

That I've been shown the right path  
They're gone forever now  
I know it's not fair  
But I can save myself  
Oh, let me save you too, cos

Please don't join those nighttime voices  
Don't become another name  
We carry the same blood  
But that won't save you now  
I'm tired of losing family  
Stop your blasphemy  
Or you'll join those burned-off faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption/parody of Radical Face's "The Crooked Kind".
> 
> Thanks for reading and please let me know your thoughts with comments and/or kudos!


End file.
